Roommates
by FluffyMerMer
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are paired as roommates for a six week summer college program. Will living together bring them close? Or tear them apart?
1. Prologue

**Okay! So! I've been wanting to write a longer story for a long time now, especially SasuNaru. So, here it is, so far. This is just the prologue, sort of showing you what the story will be about...kind of. It starts out a little slow but it will pick up. I will post the first actual chapter tomorrow, then post another chapter once a week. So, I do hope you enjoy :3**

**_Disclaimer. I dun own__ the characters, but this is my story__ :P_**

* * *

He sat in the back of the room, keeping to himself. Looking ahead with his chin resting on his intertwined fingers, he listened to the speaker in the front of the room. "There are actually ways that you can study for the SAT. The booklets that you were given have ten SAT practice tests in them, all of which her past SAT tests. Now we're going to teach you some of the tricks of the SAT." He soon drowned out the speaker again with his thoughts. What did it matter to him? He already knew this all. He had taken the SAT's the previous year and scored 700 in Critical Reading, 750 in Mathematics, and a 700 in Writing. That was enough to get him into most top colleges. So why was he here?

"You! Dark haired boy in the back, what's the first trick of the SAT's?" All eyes were on him. Uchiha Sasuke. Smartest boy in the program. He sighed at the attention, and the girls sighed at him. He spoke in a monotonous voice. "If you answer a question incorrectly you are deducted one forth of a point, therefore if you are able to reduce the number of answers out of the five that you know are incorrect, you have a higher chance of it being correct, if you are guessing. It is best to eliminate at least two answers, so then the chances of getting the answer incorrect are at 66% instead of the 80% if you did not eliminate any answers at all."

"That is correct!" All eyes looked forward again, except a pair that lingered. Bright sky blue, which belonged to a yellow haired boy. Uzumaki Naruto. He smiled kindly and turned forward again. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and continued his brooding. So why was he here? You would wonder why someone so inexplicably intelligent would be a part of a program to HELP high school students to get into college. Well you see, this program is to help students with decent grades, low income parents, or parents who did not attend college, to get into college. You may be thinking, the Uchiha could simply win a scholarship from a university, which could possibly have his four years paid for, but Sasuke didn't want that.

The boy didn't yet know what he wanted to do with his life. He didn't know what university he wished to attend or what he wanted to major in. Why decide now? And what if there was that chance that a university didn't recognize him? Then what? It's not like he had parents who had nice jobs who could have started him a savings when he was young. Hell, he didn't have parents. Another reason why he was here. So here he sat, listening to this boring lecture about the SAT's which he already passed, wondering that the hell he was going to do with his life.

Everyone around him started clapping, and he suddenly was back in reality. The speaker left the room and the woman in charge of the program stood at the front. "Now, I know you all want to go home. It's five o'clock on a summer afternoon, but I'm going to hold you for a couple more minutes. Here," she said, holding up a clip board. "I will announce the room pairings for the Seniors next week." The woman started reading off the list. Oh yeah, he forgot. Lucky him, being a senior this coming year gets to stay six weeks in a dorm room, taking classes he already excels in, and sharing a room with a roommate. Wonderful. He knew almost no one in the program, other than the students from his own school, but he had no idea who the kids were from the other schools. He wasn't at all a social person. He did though pay attention. He could easily point out who was best friends with who, who had a crush on who, etcetera etcetera. Most of the girls were paired with their best friends, and most of the guys with someone from their little posse. He, himself however, did not fill out the roommate paperwork. He had no idea who he would be paired with.

"Sakura and Ino!" She started reading off the names_._ Sasuke came to the conclusion that if he was paired with someone who also kept to themselves, he would be fine. "Shikamaru and Chouji!" Shikamaru was the other genius of the program. Although he was lazy, his IQ surpassed the charts. Too bad he wasn't paired with him. "Kiba and Neji!"Unfortunately he wasn't paired with Neji either. He came from one of the most successful families in Konoha, which also made Sasuke wonder, how did he get into this program? "Hinata and Tenten_!" _Hinata too? Her father was in charge of Konoha hospital, where she would be the potential "heir to the throne" that is, if her cousin Neji didn't surpass her first. "Gaara and Lee!" Nor Gaara. He was one of the quietest kids the Uchiha knew. Almost quieter than himself. "And finally...Sasuke and Naruto!" The Uchiha sat there, emotionless. He glanced in Naruto's direction and saw the boy's outburst. "You have got to be kidding me! Tsunade, can't I have a different roommate?" the boy whined. "No Naruto, now sit down. There's only enough dorm rooms for what we have assigned. Deal with it." The blonde boy crossed his arms and sat back down. Defeated.


	2. Chapter 1

**So, this is the first official chapter (: Finally submitted! I have been so distracted today, but here it is! Like I said in the prologue, it starts off sort of slow but the plot will move along soon. Also! I have came to the conclusion that I think I will be submitting a new chapter ever few days instead of once a week. I would like to get this story finished before school comes again, because if I don't, then it'll never get done. But for now I hope you enjoy! (:**_  
_

**_Disclaimer! I don't own the__ characters._**

* * *

_"Nii-san, why do you have to leave?" Sasuke said with tears forming in his eyes, looking up to his brother. "Because Sasuke, I'm a lawyer now, I have to fulfill father's dream, as do you. This will still be your home. Take care of it, and yourself. Become the doctor father wished you to be. Make him proud. Remember to study hard, make friends, eat your vegetables. I'll try to visit as much as I can." He patted his younger brother on the head. Sasuke grabbed his sleeve._

_"But nii-san. You're the only one I have left." Itachi looked at his brother with regret in his eyes. The older Uchiha crouched down face-level with the younger. "Sasuke, you are the best little brother in the world. You can do magnificent things, and you are strong," he said, hugging him. "Follow through with the family dream and make everyone proud." Sasuke's tears started rolling down his cheeks, and his older brother poked him in the forehead much like he did when they were younger yet. "Take care otouto." And with that, he stood, grabbed his last bag, and left the old house._

_Sasuke sat on the floor, with his knees to his chest. "Nii-san...I'm all alone now."_

Sasuke blinked, pushing the dreadful thoughts to the back of his mind again, hoping they don't resurface. He looked over his schedule for the six weeks. AP biology, AP chemistry, physics, anatomy and physiology, calculus, AP English, and Japanese II. Well that was all the science classes he knew he had to take to be a doctor. He sighed and laid the paper down beside his suitcase, which was lying on his new bed, open and ready to be unpacked.

The boy started removing his clothing piece by piece when he heard the door open. To his left he saw the blonde haired boy struggle with his suitcase through the doorway. He finally made it into the room when the Uchiha started putting away his shirts in the dresser. "Hey there roommate!" Sasuke turned around and noticed an extended hand. "Sasuke, I'm Naruto! We're from the same school, but you probably don't know me. Since you're very antisocial and all." _What a wonderful greeting._ Sasuke looked at the smiling boy and walked past him. "Hn."

The blonde scratched his head awkwardly and turned around. "Heh, so did you get your schedule? You probably have the best classes out of everyone here. Being an Uchiha and all. What did you get? Can I see?" The boy reached for the folded paper on the raven's bed, but was then blocked by a body. "Stay out of my business."

Naruto looked at him, noticed the hatred pouring from his gaze, and stared down at the floor. He truly was hurt. "Okay," he looked up again and smiled. "I just hope we can become friends over these next few weeks." It was then that the blonde turned back around and started unpacking his own suitcase.

**Words o.o**

"Welcome everyone! Now here you all will be spending six weeks on campus studying for your senior year. You all should have received your schedules when you got off of your buses. This summer we will be going over your main courses; science, mathematics, English, social studies and your second language courses. Now, not all of you may have the same number of courses as others because of your electives, but we still expect you to study just as hard. Monday through Friday will be classes and weekends are free days, just as if you were in school." Sasuke rolled his eyes from the back of the room. His weekends were going to be study days. "Now, since it is Saturday, today and tomorrow will be free days. Get used to the campus, go have fun. Your only assignment is that you spend these next two days with your roommate. Not all of you know the people you were assigned to room with, and this will be a great opportunity to get to know each other."

Sasuke tuned out the rest of Tsunade's speech. At this point he could care less. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to study for classes he didn't want to take, and he didn't want to be roommates with this annoying kid. He kept his composure on the outside, but inside he wanted to rip his hair out. He looked back to the front of the room from the spot on the wall he was staring at. All the students were getting up and socializing with their close friends or new roommates. Great.

He looked over to the area where Naruto was laughing and carrying on with his friends. The two made eye contact, and then he noticed the blonde boy walking in his direction. Naruto leaned on the front of Sasuke's desk. "So Sasuke, what do you want to do today?" The raven haired boy glared at him. "Hn." "Oh cooome ooooon Sasukeee," he whined, coming around the desk and pulling out the boy's chair. The Uchiha stood and put his hands in his pockets, reluctantly waiting for the blonde to lead the way. "How about we go downtown?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

The two boys walked the streets of town in silence. Sasuke hated being in public. There were too many people. It was bothersome. Finally, Naruto spoke up. "Have you ever had frozen yogurt? They have the best place up here!" Sasuke looked over to his roommate who was almost bouncing with excitement. "Sure." Naruto's smile grew even larger across his face and he grabbed the other boy's wrist and ran. _Why did I agree to this?_

When they arrived at the yogurt shop Sasuke took in his surroundings. The walls were painted lime green and the chairs bright pink. There was a topping bar beside the yogurt machines. Naruto handed Sasuke a cup. Scanning the flavors he looked for something somewhat appetizing. "You gonna pick something?" The raven slightly jumped, then walked forward and chose wild berry flavored. He went to pay when Naruto stole the yogurt from his hands. "You gotta put toppings on it!" He took Sasuke's yogurt cup to the topping bar and added strawberries, black berries, and tiny chocolate chips. The dark haired boy rolled his eyes. "Dobe." The blonde boy set the cup down on the scale and turned around. "Don't call me that, teme!" Sasuke rolled his eyes again and chose a table while the blonde paid. This was going to be a long six weeks.

Naruto came walking over and sat down. "So, we're supposed to get to know each other. So, what's your favorite color? Food? Animal? What do you want to go to college for?" The blonde haired boy threw questions left and right. The Uchiha knew that if he didn't answer the boy wouldn't shut up. He sighed. "Blue. Tomatoes. Cats. Undecided." Naruto took a bite of his strawberry banana yogurt. "My favorite animal is a cat too! Well, it's a tie between cat and fox. But ew, how can you like tomatoes? That's so weird." All this boy needed was more sugar in his system. He barely even took a breath in between sentences.

He figured me might as well ask him something, at least then he won't have to respond as much. He would rather listen than talk. It's easier to drown out people's words that way. "What do you want to go to college for dobe?" Naruto grimaced at the nickname, but continued on to answer his question. "I've always wanted to be a doctor. I want to be something that can help save lives. But I know I'm not smart enough..." He trailed off at the end and looked down at his dessert. The two were silent.

"So Sasuke..." started the blonde, trying to make the conversation less awkward. "How do you do it?" Naruto was still looking down at his food. Sasuke looked surprised, but he was slightly confused. Did he mean how was he so intelligent? "What?" Naruto looked up at his like he was crazy. "How do you get all the girls Sasuke? I mean it's like you have a fan club. They're crazy over you! And yet you don't seem to be interested in any of them at all!"

Sasuke looked down at his partially melted yogurt and stirred it, smirking. "I'm not interested in women." He stated simply. Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

* * *

**So I really dislike trying to put a tiny time skip thingy in there. I used to use the squiggly line, but apparently that doesn't work anymore x.x So if you see random "words o.o" that's a time skip...because it's the first thing that came to my mind... ^^;**


	3. Chapter 2

**So! I present to you chapter two! I had a hard time writing this one. My brain just couldn't think. Here it starts somewhat moving along. I didn't go too into detail or story because it's sort of a last minute thing. I wanted to write this and a new BonxRin one shot (which I shall be posting sometime tonight.) before this weekend. I will be attending Otakon this coming weekend, and all this week I will be preparing, so today was the only time I could get this chapter in. After the con I'm not sure when I'll update the story. I have lots of AP work which I have yet to start..thanks to procrastination...soooo yeah. I definitely wanted to post this to get the story moving along a bit before I get crammed with work. So, I hope you enjoy (:**

**_Disclaimer! I don't own the characters (: Just my wonderful ideas_**

* * *

"YOU'RE GAY?"

These were the only words that were heard inside the small restaurant. Everyone around the two boys were silent, and snuck glances and whispers over. It even drew the attention of the cashier. "Shhhh!" The dark haired boy slammed his hand over the blonde's mouth. Wow..were his lips soft... Sasuke was pushed back into reality when the other spoke. "Ohhhh," he started in a hushed whisper. "I get it. You're not out of the closet yet," the boy pointed and smiled devilishly. Sasuke looked around them before continuing the conversation in his normal tone. "I am. It's just not everyone's business. Do you run around with a sign on your forehead screaming straight?"

Naruto pondered this for a second while taking a bite of his treat. "Well...most people assume that mostly everyone else is straight." The boy thought once more with another bite and Sasuke glared. He hated hearing things like that. You should never assume anymore, but you also shouldn't make it your business to know. He stood. "I'm leaving." A flash of confusion crossed Naruto's face, and then he realized he had upset the boy. "Wait Sasuke!" He grabbed his wrist and stopped him before he opened the door. "Whoever said _I_ was straight?" said the blonde in a slightly quieter tone. The Uchiha turned his head and glared again.

"Fag." Both boys eyes locked on a guy, sitting with two others at a table beside the door. The two boys with him started snickering. Naruto walked the three feet over. "Excuse me?" The three looked up and smiled, then laughed. "Hey there pretty boy. Your little faggot boyfriend is waiting for you," he pointed toward the door. Naruto looked toward Sasuke, making sure he wasn't leaving. He then looked back down at the one making comments, pulled him up by his collar and slammed him against the window behind him. Now all eyes were on them. "You three are what, in your twenties? You're in college and yet you act as immature as a bunch of middle school kids. People like you disgust me. If our life style doesn't suit the likes of you, you can easily ignore it." The guy scoffed. "Yeah right. Because that's normal." Naruto clenched his teeth and gripped his collar tighter, making the kid cough. "You wouldn't know normal if it hit you in the face."

Before the stranger could respond with a smart remark, Naruto was being pushed aside, and a fist made contact with the man's jaw, leaving him in pain on the floor. "Come on," Sasuke said, pulling Naruto out the door.

Naruto looked at the raven shocked. "That was totally awesome! I can't believe you did that!" Sasuke stopped in his tracks in front of Naruto. "I don't need you defending me. And I don't need you making up stupid lies to make me feel better." Sasuke turned and started walking off down the street. Naruto stood there, confused. He wasn't sure what had just happened. "Oi! Sasuke!" He ran and caught up with the taller boy. "I didn't make up what I said. I'm bi."

**words o.o**

The walk back to the dorm room had been the same as before, Naruto talking about pointless topics and Sasuke listening. Putting in a "hn" when needed. The raven dug in his pocket for his copy of the room key and opened the door. "So Sasuke, what made you know you were gay?" The question had almost come out of nowhere. He was taken aback, but without notice of the blonde, regained composure and walked in the room while answering. "I always have known."

Naruto took out a shirt from his dressed and removed the one he was wearing. "Huh? So there's no back story? No wonderful prince charming that came along and made you fall in love with him, ultimately revealing your true self? Sas_gay?_" he grinned. I rolled my eyes and took off my own shirt. "No." Naruto looked let down. "What made you realize you're supposedly bisexual?" The blonde turned around after changing his boxers. "I'm not _supposedly_, I _am._" The raven rolled his eyes. "Continue." "Well, everyone knows I used to have a crush on Sakura-chan at school right?" Sasuke nodded. "Okay, well I guess it started a few years ago, I started noticing this boy. He was always in my classes but he didn't talk a lot. I was sort of jealous of him I guess. But I noticed the jealousy wasn't like normal jealousy. It was almost like a rivalry, in my mind at least. I never talked to him in school, but in my head I would always compete. It was with this competing that I realized I tried to be better than him so I could get his attention, and I realized I had feelings for him." Sasuke looked at him curiously. He never knew Naruto could be almost deep. He crawled in his bed under the covers and stared at the ceiling. "Who is this guy?" he asked the blonde.

After a moment of no response he looked over and noticed the blonde asleep, then he himself turned over. _What am I doing? Why do I even care? I can't let someone in my life again. Even the smallest bit. I shouldn't be making conversation with him. I don't need friends. If we become friends, I'll only get hurt again. Friends always leave..._


	4. Chapter 3

**It's been a while my friends! Haha I've been winding down from Otakon, and working a lot. Luckily for you though I don't have AP work! So I can update more often :D Yaaaay! Haha I didn't think I would be updating two weeks after the con, so I apologize! I do hope you enjoy this chapter though (: And! If you would like to check out some pictures (though it's not a lot) That I took at the con, my DA is in my profile! haha enjoy(:_  
_**

**_Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto :P_**

* * *

_What is that tickling at my ear?_ the raven thought, slowly waking from his slumber. He opened his eyes forcefully, trying not to let them fall closed again. He then rolled over and came face to face with bright blue eyes. "Good morning Sasuke!" the creature greeted. The dark haired boy leaned back, frightened at the closeness, then it hit him. "What the hell are you doing dobe?!" Naruto looked at him in confusion, then smiled. "I was seeing if your hair sticks out like that naturally. It looks like a ducks' ass! Have you ever noticed?" Sasuke scowled. He removed the covers and stood, making his way past Naruto and to the bathroom to shower. "What about your hair?" he said as he walked by, tugging on a spike sticking up. "There is nothing wrong with my hair!"

After the raven finished with his shower, he noticed the room looking almost as spotless as it did when he arrived the previous day. The night before clothes were scattered and the blonde's bag was open, items falling out. The Uchiha picked out his clothes and sat on his bed, which had also been made. He was surprised that the dobe actually cleaned up after himself. The raven dressed himself in black jeans with a chain, and a white button down. He ran the towel through his hair and the door opened.

"Good morning again Sasuke! They're serving breakfast, so I just grabbed us something quick to eat. That way we can start our super fun awesome day!" _Ugh. Morning people._ "I didn't know what you like to drink, so I brought you coffee. You look like a coffee sort of guy. And here's a muffin." Naruto handed the boy his food, but he refused the sweet treat and stole Naruto's apple he was holding. "Hn."

The blonde sat on the floor in front of his bed. "So, what are we going to do today, roomy?" Sasuke set down the coffee he took a sip of. "Nothing." "But we HAVE to do SOMETHING!" The Uchiha laid back on his bed staring at the ceiling. "You can. I'm staying here." Naruto jumped on his hands and knees on the bed beside the Uchiha. "But we HAAAAAVE to Sasuke! It's our assignment! We have to do something together and get to know eachother!" the boy whined. Sasuke sighed and turned on his side, facing the younger. "Fine. You want to do something, watch a movie or something while I lay here."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted while proceeding to flip through the television channels until he finally came to a horror movie marathon. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the lack of a plot horror movies had, then turned on his side and faced the wall. _I want to become close to him. He's the only person who's ever cared enough to want to spend time with me... But I know in the end I'll get hurt. No one truly cares. It's probably just an act that he will laugh about with his stuck up group of friends later on..._ A small tear rolled down his cheek.

**o.o**

The Uchiha woke up a couple hours later startled. _Did I really sleep this late?_ He sat up and was overcome with an instant headache, which in response he held his head. "Ah! You're finally awake! I can't believe you fell asleep and slept so long." Naruto stood and looked down at the raven who was in pain. "Sasuke, are you alright? Are you sick?" The blonde placed his hand on the older boy's forehead. Sasuke blushed and turned away. "Hn." "I'll go get us some dinner, I'll explain that you're sick and can't come in and eat, so I'll bring it back here," he smiled. The raven nodded and watched the younger boy leave the room.

"Ahhhh! Please! Don't kill me!" The movie marathon was still showing on TV. _Was he really watching these movies all day long? _Sasuke was eventually annoyed by the pathetic acting and muted the film. Once again the door opened and Naruto arrived with the food. "Here ya go! I got you a salad with tomatoes and some orange juice to make you feel better. They also gave me a Tylenol and water for you to ease any pain and stay hydrated." The blonde placed the items on his night stand and sat on his own bed, digging into his food. "What is that?" pointed the older teen. "It's ramen! Only the best food that has ever graced this earth! Wanna try some?" he said enthusiastically, while holding out his bowl. "I'll pass." The Uchiha picked up his own meal and ate. _How did the dobe know I likes tomato salad?_ The corner of his mouth lifted into a slight smirk.

**o.o**

The rest of their evening was spent with Naruto talking and telling stories, while Sasuke once again gave his input when needed. Eventually the raven shut off his lamp and lifted the covers. "Hey! I wasn't done with the story!" The older took off his shirt and crawled under the blankets. "I'm tired." "But don't you want to know how I snuck into the girl's bath?!" Sasuke rolled over. "I'm gay, I could care less about naked women." Naruto pouted once again and crawled under his own covers. This night he wore actual orange sleep pants and a white shirt with blue long sleeves.

The raven haired boy was almost finally asleep when he heard rustling coming from the bed opposite of his. More rustling. Tossing and turning. "Would you go to sleep Naruto?" "Sasuke." He turned over to face the other, slightly startled by the closeness of the voice. At the side of his bed stood the dobe, holding his pillow against his chest. He looked like a small child. "What?" "Can...can I sleep with you?" he said quietly, slightly embarrassed. "I can't stop thinking about the scary killers in the movies." He looked at the blonde like he was crazy. "You'll get sick." Naruto dropped his pillow and placed both hands on Sasuke's shoulder. "Pleeeeeeeease Sasuuukkeeeeeeee? Please? Please? Pleeease?" The Uchiha sighed. "Fine." He scooted to the edge of the bed so Naruto would lay closets to the wall. The smaller boy picked up his pillow and crawled over. _Why am I doing this? I shouldn't be... _

"Thank you Sasuke!" The raven stared up at the ceiling while giving a slight nod that the blonde probably wasn't able to see in the dark anyway. "You're a wonderful friend!" _Friends..._


End file.
